Beyblade: Shogun Steel (anime)
|SeasonBefore=Beyblade: Metal Fury |SeasonAfter=Beyblade Burst }} Beyblade: Shogun Steel (Japanese: メタルファイトベイブレードZEROG, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G) is the fourth series of the Metal Saga, created by Takafumi Adachi and the seventh anime series of Beyblade, overall. It premiered on TV Tokyo in Japan on April 8, 2012 in the 8:30 time slot with its first episode, The Dawn of a New Era!. Its 38th episode, The Spirit's Blow, premiered on December 23, 2012 and was the last television broadcast; while the remaining, fourteen episodes would be released exclusively on DVD. The series is unusual in that unlike its three predecessors; Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters and Beyblade: Metal Fury; it features a whole-new cast of characters to replace the original team of Gingka Hagane and his friends. However, it takes place approximately seven years after Beyblade: Metal Fury and yet still manages to return old characters in new roles and positions; a first for Beyblade. Summary Zyro Kurogane, the new protagonist who looks up to Gingka Hagane and aims to become the strongest Blader, is the No. 1 Blader who remains undefeated on his home turf. In order to test his own strength, Zyro arrived at the town where Gingka and his friends were, but Gingka wasn't there and champion Bladers who aim at becoming the strongest Blader of tomorrow had gathered. Straightaway, Zyro starts to battle with them, but he wasn't used to dealing with the Zero-G Stadium, which wasn't in his hometown, so it was a tough fight for him... However, with his natural guts and instinct, Zyro understands the walkthrough methods and heads towards victory. As such, will the champion Bladers stand in Zyro's way one after the other?! Cast , Kite Unabara, Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin.]] Protagonists *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *Ren Kurenai Supporting characters *Tsubasa Otori *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Gingka Hagane Recurring characters *Blader Gai *Gen Kikura *Akuya Onizaki *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami Antagonists *Team Garcias **Argo Garcia **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia **Enzo Garcia *Kira Hayama *Yoshio Iwayama *Genjūrō Kamekaki *Spike Bourne *Captain Arrow Episodes : Music The Beyblade: Shogun Steel series has used one opening theme and one ending theme in its run, as per the previous three series. The opening theme is titled "Zero-G Bey! Go!" and is performed by YU+KI. The ending theme is titled "Looking Up Smiling (We Go!)", and is performed by YU+KI's band, YCHRO. Videos Trivia *Unlike its previous seasons which ended their Japanese television broadcast on TV Tokyo in April, this season ended in December; most likely due to the huge slump in Japanese Beyblade sales, recently. *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' marks the first time a dubbed anime series has not utilized the Beyblade: Metal prefix since back in 2004, with Beyblade: G-Revolution. **However this series still makes a reference to a metal material, in this case steel. External links *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=14053 Anime News Network Beyblade: Shogun Steel page] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mf-beyblade-zero/index2.html TV Tokyo Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G website (Japanese)] *[http://www.beyblade.jp/ d-rights Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G website (Japanese)]